


who's spoiling who here?

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Storms, Theyre gay, and its all fluffy, and losers, and pussies!, thats it. thats literally it., what do you MEAN this is 745 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: thunderstorms are hard to deal with, you know?





	who's spoiling who here?

**Author's Note:**

> some people? write their comfort ship being gay during a storm? to cope?

They couldn't care less when they hear the telltale _pitter-patter_ of rain.

The sky had been overcast for the past week or so, with downpours on and off. It's getting late, the moon still obscured by clouds, but that means all they need to do is shut the window and get comfortable.

They've got nothing to do but sleep now – not that Yuuta will really want to sleep this early – so to pass the time, they start telling stories, mostly about what their units have been up to lately in terms of being complete pains– really, what _haven't_ they been through at this point?

(There's a light rumbling now, hardly catching their attention.)

Tsukasa's just about finished with a recount of the time his Leader brought an entire crate's worth of [worms on strings](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/worm-on-a-string) to knights practice, when there's a split-second flash– now, _that_ catches their attention, and when there's a much louder rumble than the few that managed to bypass them, they realize their night may take a turn for the worse.

Soon after, Yuuta pulls the covers over himself, adamantly refusing to even peek when Tsukasa asks him why he's acting so strangely. It's not hard to tell that maybe the rumbling is too much for his dear _Yuuta-kun,_ yet when he asks him in a hushed voice if he's immediately jabbed.

He shrinks back after with a muffled apology, leaving Tsukasa to think to himself about how to make him feel better.

He gets up soon after, excusing himself with the promise of returning soon. It hardly takes any time at all, but by the time he's back with a tower of pillows and blankets all stacked on top of eachother, the quivering lump on the bed has dragged another pillow under– but Yuuta has nothing to worry about now. He'll be his knight in shining armor. He'll be strong for the two of them.

With this motivation, he sets off to make the most marvelous pillow fort he's ever made; _his first, too, but that shouldn't matter right now._ And he's so engrossed in doing so that he doesn't notice the hand sticking out, feeling for a certain pair of headphones resting on the nightstand.

Now that their fuzzy little fort is done – and it's quite an impressive one. if Tsukasa says so himself – they waste no time in crawling underneath it hand in hand. The storm is showing no signs of stopping, much to their chagrin, so Tsukasa attempt to strike up a conversation, asking time after time how he's feeling now. After the third time he's asked this, there's suddenly a rather odd squeak from the fort in time with a lightning strike—

—and Yuuta notices he's being clung to by a very familiar redhead, acting just as he himself did when it started storming.

He pets his head, causing him to look up in alarm; he totally didn't mean to let his guard down, as always. He's trying to form a response, definitely to pass it off as something else if not some other means of salvaging his dignity– which is just silly, in his opinion, so he's promptly shushed by Yuuta slipping his headphones over his ears.

He _would_ leave the song choices to Tsukasa this time around, but there's a plan he has to put into motion now– and just a little after he chooses a certain sweet-sounding song, Tsukasa is already hiding his undoubtably flushed cheeks. As always, he's easy to embarrass, and there's no reason why he shouldn't use that in his favor if it distracts him, doesn't it?

Though, it seems he's dug his own hole here.

It's abrupt, definitely hard to see with them being underneath a bunch of blankets and all, but he knows _exactly_ what the warmth on his lips just now was, along with the intentions behind this.

He's totally getting back at him for that, though.

There's no better way to do so than to gently take his hand in his own, lead it up to his lips, and plant an innocent little kiss there, doing so once more when he tenses up. He's not caught off guard the next time he's kissed back, on the cheek this time, so then _he_ kisses Tsukasa back– and the longer this goes on, the more unclear it becomes as to who's spoiling who here...

But on the bright side, the raging storm doesn't exist to the two under the fort...~

**Author's Note:**

> WORM ON A STRING
> 
> im sorry i have no idea what im doing anymore


End file.
